Fire Heart Light
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Dan and Runo went on a date for Valentine's Day... but it's hard for either of them to not screw up and to realize that they love each other at the same time..until now. Exclusive story for Valentine's Day 2011. DanXRuno.
1. Declaration

**Eugene:** Yo dudes! Everything's off the hook, yo! XDDD Oh yeah, just an FYI here, I'm dressed up as a cupid! *shows off pink mini-dress, gold heart necklace, wings, and holding a high-tech crossbow and arrow* And it's Valentine's Day, dudes, so today, I'm gonna aim that arrow at a certain yet rarely spotted couple… *flies out and spots familiar "couple"* A-ha! Found 'em! XD *hides in bush and peeks*

**Dan and Runo: ***chats and laughs with each other* ^^

**Eugene: **:3 *shoots arrow at them with crossbow*

**Dan: **O.O OUCH! .

**Runo: **Oh no! Dan! *feels arrow* OK, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? .

**Eugene: **YES! *pounds fist on air* NAILED IT! XD Ok, those 2 are meh subjects for my new story.. exclusively for Valentine's Day (also, this is my 1st bakugan story that's NOT a crossover! XD). ONWARD WITH THE CHAPPIE 1 OF THE STORY!

It was February 13 and Dan Kuso, the #1 Pyrus brawler, peeked out of the bushes, finding her friend/fellow Haos brawler teammate/girlfriend (sort of), Runo Misaki wondering around in the park.

"_C'mon Danma _(Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: I know, I know. Dan is DANIEL as his REAL name but that's only in the English version. The REAL Japanese version states that Dan's REAL name is DANMA. Remember that, ok? -.-)_, __Runo's only my friend here! A super hot, gorgeous, sexy, tomboyish friend…. ARGH! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? Ok, you can do this….." _Dan stubbornly thought to himself as he came out from the bushes, ending up stumbling on the way. He regained his normal state.

"Uhh… hi Runo…" He nervously said to her. "What's up….?"

"Um, no need to burst your bubble, Dan, but you're acting weird today." Runo pointed out. Dan sweatdropped.

"Hahaha! Sorry Runo!" He said, laughing his nervous state off. "I guess I was just tired from running! Hehehe.." Dan then stopped laughing and tried to ask her, "Do you, um…. have any plans for Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

Runo thought this over. "No. Not really… I'm totally free after I help Julie, Alice, Mira, and Fabia making Valentine's cards. Why?" She asked.

Now Dan felt nervous again, wondering how should he ask Runo this…. "Well, I- I was thinking that you and I- we should…"

"Yeah?"

"That we should… _c'mon, say it!.. _WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH ME TOMORROW?" He asked Runo out loud. Runo got blown away from the loudness and nearly screamed at Dan back.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IT OUT, YA KNOW!" She yelled, but then softens up after that and replied, "Of course I'll go, Dan." She turned around and walked in the other direction before pausing to say this, "But you'd better not tell anyone 'bout this, got it?"

"Are ya kidding me?" Dan cried. Runo gave him a look so Dan rephrased it with this, "I so won't tell anyone! You can count on me!" He grinned while doing his signature nose flick.

"Great. See ya tomorrow!" Runo waved before she left. Dan's cheeks went bright red as his Pyrus bakugan and just stood there, thinking, "_Man.. I FINALLY GOT A DATE FOR VALENTINE'S DAY! I just hope that neither of us don't screw up…_"

**Runo: **Ok, whoever shot that on our butts-

**Dan: **WILL HAVE THEIRS KICKED! *unleashes foot*

**Eugene: **O.O Uh-oh… I'm so dead brawler meat… -.-


	2. Nervous

**Eugene: **O.O"""" Ok, how the heck am I gonna explain my arrow-shooting to Dan and Runo here… ^~^

**Dan: **Hey Runo! I think I heard someone over there! *points at where I am*

**Runo: **Where? I don't see anybody.. oh wait, I saw those freakin' wings over there!

**Eugene: **O.O Uh-oh… I'm busted. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 2!

The next day, Valentine's Day (February 14), Dan paced in his room, feeling nervous. I mean, he _did_ went on a date with Runo once after they freed the bakugan to Vestroia; they both went to the movies. He nearly screwed up that time.. but it turned out ok in the end. Also, he heard that Shun had to go out on _many_ dates (because most of them are fangirls, he doesn't enjoy them that much), plus he even snuck out to see either Ace and Mira or Ren and Fabia date. So he pretty much _kinda_ understood the concept of love but still… _DING DONG!_ Dan heard the doorbell rang and his thoughts ended up distracted. Then he heard this mom calling.

"Danma! Runo's here to see you!" She called out. As Dan tried to dash for the door, he slipped on a pile of random underwear, landing face-first and ending up with a random bump on his head.

"Dan, are you all right?" Drago, his guardian bakugan (he's a Pyrus Dragonoid, currently in Titanium Dragonoid form) asked.

"Yeah buddy. I'm ok." Dan rose up, rubbing his head.

"Where are you exactly going?" Drago asked again suspiciously. Dan sighed.

"Drago, I told you last night that I'm gonna hang out with Runo this Valentine's Day!" He said.

"You mean.. you two are going… _on a date_?" Drago slowly wondered. Dan nodded.

"But you and Runo always mess up those kinds of human events! Don't you remember _that _experience?" Drago reminded Dan. Dan sighed again.

"Aw c'mon! Runo and I won't! I promise ya, buddy." He smiled.

"You'd better be." Drago replied. Dan nodded and winked at him before he went downstairs. Dan opened the door and found himself face-to-face… _with Runo_. _And she actually looked beautiful._ Her blue hair was loose from her usual ponytails and she was wearing a white and pink dress… she even wore a bit of makeup. Dan found himself blushing hard at this sight…


	3. Kamikaze effects

**Eugene: ***shakes in fear* O.O

**Dan: **A-ha! :O *grabs her by "wings"*

**Eugene: **GAH! THAT HURTS!

**Runo: **What the? _Eugene, did you just spied on us_?

**Eugene: **Uhh,….^^""""" I….. (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: Ok.. while I figure out how to explain this to Dan and Runo exactly.. in the meantime, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 3! Btw, Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge premiered yesterday and it's awesome!)

"Uhh…..Runo, um.." Dan mumbled off, trying to come up with something to say without anything involving Runo hitting him on the head or whatever. "….Hey, nice dress."

"DAN, YOU'RE SUCH A-" Runo yelled out and was about to hit him on the forehead but paused for a moment, realizing that it's not a smart idea to react like that. So she resisted long enough to put her arm down and replaced her words with, "Thanks. Um, you look totally cute, Danny-boy."

"Heh, so are you, Runo." Dan replied, doing his nose-flick. Runo blushed.

"_Wow, he called me totally cute… maybe this date won't be that bad._" She thought.

But when Dan took a step on the sidewalk, he lost his balance and fell down, ending up landing near the road butt-first and nearly got hit by 5 passing cars. But he managed to rush back into the edge of the sidewalk with a pale, sweating face.

"_Ok, on second thought, this is going to be a long date…_" Runo thought to herself again.

Dan and Runo went to the amusement park nearby (ok, in Tokyo, there's actually a Disneyland there. If you remember that similar amusement part that you see in "Wardington" in the show, that must be where that place was based on. Anyway, that was where Dan and Runo went). There were so many cool rides out there that to them, it was hard to even decide _which ride_ to go on (remember episode 6 of 1st season? Same moment here.).

"I so wanna go on the roller coaster!" Dan demanded.

"But I wanna go on the ferris wheel!" Runo yelled back.

"Roller coaster!"

"Ferris wheel!"

"Roller coaster!"

"Ferris wheel!"

The argument went kinda long. But luckily, it only took a final 10 minutes after they both decided to go to that new ride known as the "Kamikaze" (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: That's an amusement park ride. It's also known as a Double-Arm Ranger, The Apollo, or the Skymaster and Sky Flyer, along with many others. However, the name, "Kamikaze" means Divine Wind in Japanese and also refers it to World War II pilots in Japan who did a "suicidal fly" to destroy enemies. The ride's like a giant pendulum, lol.). The ride looked extreme and hardcore.

"Hey Dan,… doesn't this ride look, um… I don't know, too fast here?" Runo nervously asked Dan.

"Well, yeah! How bad could it be?" Dan already fastened himself to the shoulder harness and that secondary locking bar. "And if you're scared, just hold my hand, 'kay?"

Runo nodded shyly as she started fastening herself to the ride. The ride started and it got slow at first… _but then it happened: the Kamikaze went clockwise and went EXTREMELY, PSYCHOTIC, DEADLY FAST_. Dan and Runo screamed so loud, all of the Neathians, Gundalians, and Vestals would hear them between dimesions. They felt extremely dizzy. After 15 freaking minutes of spinning madly like a crazed time machine, Dan and Runo both got off, feeling totally dizzy. So dizzy that the world felt like it was spinning….


	4. FireXLight kiss

**Eugene:** O.O …..

**Dan and Runo: **Well, say something already! XP

**Eugene: **…I ONLY WANTED TO SHOW THAT I THINK YOU TWO ARE A GREAT COUPLE, THAT'S ALL!

**Dan: **By shooting us-

**Runo: **With arrows?

**Eugene: **Uh, yeah…. ^^"""" ONWARD WITH THE FINAL CHAPPIE 4!

_Dan?_

Aw man… I'd never felt this dizzy in my life…. Dan struggled to get up as he shut his eyes to stop seeing the Earth spin….

_Dan…. DANMA KUSO, SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY_!

Dan opened his eyes, finding Runo worried yet fuming 'bout the fact that he hasn't stopped feeling so dizzy.

"I am already! Sheesh…" He muttered.

"Maybe we should just stick with the other rides." Runo suggested.

"Good idea." Dan nodded, finally standing up and walks away from the ride.

Dan and Runo then also went on the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel, the house of mirrors, the drop tower, that teacup ride, Pirate Ship, Wipeout, the bumper cars, and Breakdance 3. For once, there wasn't any mess-ups between them. After hours of non-stop fun, it was getting dark.

"Wow, time did fly that fast, huh?" Dan said, now laid-back.

"Yeah right. I couldn't stop laughing when you looked fat as that creep, Shuji, in the House of Mirrors!" Runo pointed out.

"Hey! That's only because that cotton candy in my pocket was so bulky!"

Runo giggled at Dan. They headed to a beach somewhere and out in the sky, a beautiful sunset took place. Brilliant red, shimmering pink, and fiery orange swirled like the attribute worlds of Vestroia and a few clouds in the sky looked a lot like hearts and lightning… just then, Dan placed his foot in the stone steps and lost his balance… _again_. He landed on the sand face-first and spat out sand from his mouth.

"Ack… that's nasty." Dan commented.

"Then next time, DON'T TRIP IN FRONT OF ME!" Runo screamed. But got cut off because the sight in the sky took hers and Dan's breath away. They both sat down in a wooden bench, enjoying the view. Just then, Runo asked, "Hey Dan? Do ya think now is a good time for us to..?"

"Do what, Runo?" Dan teased.

Runo's fist tightened but she managed to stay calm as possible. She finally said, "You think that we should kiss?"

Dan then turned pale at the thought of them kissing… but finally gave in and said, "Heh, ok! But just for this Valentine's Day, got it?"

Runo nodded in agreement. She and Dan both closed their eyes and went closer… their cheeks blushed and their lips parted… they finally kissed… _but then it happened_: before any of them could make a romantic dent, _a random seagull pooped on their heads_.

"EW, THAT'S SICK!" They both cried out loud when they felt the bird poop on their hair. However, as they saw the shocked looks on each other's faces, they laughed. Then Dan took Runo's smooth face by his hands and kissed her again, deeply this time. Finally, they're together alone again.

**Dan: **…*smirks* You know, Eugene? That may be a stupid act but hey, at least you cared for us. ^^

**Eugene: **Really?

**Runo: **Yeah! I guess we understood now… ^^'

**Eugene: **Yay! :D And in this case… *stabs 2 arrows on their butts* XD

**Dan and Runo: **OUCH! *takes out arrows and rubs pain off* -.-

**Eugene: **Hahahaha! Ok, that ends the final chappie of this Valentine special! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! From Dan, Runo, and me. :P Laters! XD


End file.
